Meddling
by EnvysMistress
Summary: Irene Adler (who was really in WPP under pretenses of death) teams up with Mycroft Holmes to get Sherlock and John back together. Post-Reichenbach. Johnlock. Based on an RP with my friends. Rating for Language, Sexual Themes, etc. I'll post each chapter as soon as it is written.
1. Chapter 1

Irene Adler, back from WPP, sat in her new manor in the countryside. Well, the outskirts of London, at least. She was wondering if the news was true. The Sherlock Holmes she'd met would not have jumped, not have died. Suddenly, a group of men burst through her front doors and cased the place, soon followed by Mycroft Holmes. She smiled politely at him, but frowned inwardly. Whenever Mycroft was involved, trouble ran freely.

"Hello, Ms. Adler," Mycroft spoke, gently incing his head towards her. His standard black umbrella propped up his elbow as he shifted his weight to one leg and stared at her. "I hear you are taking an interest in my late brother."

It wasn't a question, and both of them knew it. It was a statement, an observation, and a thinly-veiled yet subtle threat, all wrapped up in the tone of polite conversation. "Mycroft Holmes. In my manor, no less. What an honor!" Irene played the part of a graciously ignorant host. "Come, perhaps you'd li-"

"Don't play stupid, Ms. Adler. It doesn't suit you." Mycroft sneered at her, patience wearing thin. He flapped his hand unceremoniously at his thugs, who all filed out obediently. When they were all gone, he spoke again. "I have a proposition for you, Ms. Adler. You get Sherlock and Dr. Watson to talk, and you will find a hefty sum in your bank account."

"Why wouldn't John talk to you brother? Surely he knows..." Mycroft's face betrayed him. Irene trailed off upon seeing his expression darken with annoyance. "John Watson doesn't know of his lover's false death! Oh, this is rich!"

"That is enough, Ms. Adler. It was Sherlock's decision. You will have them here at 20:00, or I will interfere. You will be an intermediary so that Dr. Watson does not murder my brother. Do what you must, but they have to meet. Tonight. Good day." With that, Mycroft turned on his heel and strode out Irene's supposedly-impenetable front doors.

"Well, shit," she muttered inelegantly. "I suppose I have to go through with this, then." Irene pulled out her phone and sent a text.

_"I have a riding crop."_

-IA 15:58


	2. Chapter 2

_"I've got a riding crop. "_

-IA 15:58

_"Hello, Irene. Nice to see you out of witness protection."_

-SH 16:08

_"And you. I heard you were dead."_

-IA 16:09

_"John still thinks so; I needed him to spread my death so I could take out Moriarty's network. If you could _not _tell him?" _

-SH 16:12

_"Of course."_

-IA 16:15

_"Oops."_

-IA 16:28

_"What. Did. You. Do?"_

-SH 16:29

_"Why don't you go play violin or something? Of course, I could always give you something to play with..."_

-IA 16:30

_"I mean, seeing as your John is currently indisposed."_

-IA 16:33

_"You didn't."_

-SH 16:34

_"Didn't what?"_

-IA 16:35

_"I asked you not to!"_

-SH 16:35

_"Well, I don't respond to niceties. I think this may be our longest conversation yet, Mr. Holmes."_

-IA 16:37

_"Ah yes; I believe you are right Ms. Adler."_

-SH 16:38

_"You know, I can teach you to be... firm... with a woman."_

-IA 16:39

_"Or a man. Whatever you prefer."_

-IA 16:39

_"I see you are speechless. I can fix that."_

-IA 16:42

_"Irene..."_

-SH 16:57

_"Yes?"_

-IA 17:00

_"John is texting me about my death."_

-SH 17:01

_"Oh, yes. I told him everything. He may be more inclined to trust me, the one who told him the truth he deserves."_

-IA 17:05

_"No, he needs to think that I am dead for a while longer."_

-SH 17:06

_"Too late. In fact, I believe he may be questioning his loyalties right now. Soon, he shall be mine."_

-IA 17:09

_"He. Knows. Damn it, Irene!"_

-SH 17:16

_"Oh, I'm damned already. Might as well have fun with it."_

-IA 17:18

_"Not the point Irene."_

-SH 17:19

_"Silly thing points are. They aren't necessarily useful in everyday life."_

-IA 17:21

_"He cannot know for sure until I am ready for the world to know, Irene."_

-SH 17:33

_"Whatever you say, my dear Holmes."_

-IA 17:34

_"I do say, dear Irene."_

-SH 17:51

_"Really? You, me, John. My manor at 20:00?"_

-IA 17:52

_"John says he will be there 'if he must'."_

-IA 18:05

_"I'm supposed to apologize, aren't I? I'm busy, you know that."_

-SH 18:05

_"And I'm still dead to the general public!"_

-SH 18:06

_"You silly man. As if you think you have a choice in all this. Your brother Mycroft is very helpful."_

-IA 18:07

_"Tell my brother to butt out."_

-SH 18:08

_"You really don't have any options. His men are watching you as we speak. Your phone is remarkably easy to track. Your only choice is between keeping your dignity, or being humiliated in front of Dr. Watson. Your call."_

-IA 18:11

_"Again, I. Am. Busy! I have three cases to solve, two of which are related to you and John."_

-SH 18:14

_"Oh well. Guess you will be dragged in naked. Yum."_

-IA 18:15

_"Give me an extra hour, I will try."_

-SH 18:16

_"Of course you will, Sherlock."_

-IA 18:17

_"Mrs. Hudson is feeling particularly protective today. I am not sure she would welcome my leaving."_

-SH 18:18

_"Well, then. It will be wonderful to see you in all the glory which you first saw me in."_

-IA 18:20

_"I am not going into battle, Irene."_

-SH 18:21

_"I don't know about that. Maybe no battle you've participated in. I cannot wait."_

-IA 18:22

_"Oh, dear Irene, I have been in many a battle, including your idea of one. This is no battle."_

-SH 18:24

_"That's what you think. You will be there, and so will John."_

-IA 18:25

_"He will kill me, for what I have put him through."_

-SH 18:26

_"You may be surprised. Either way, it matters not to me. However, by your brother's 'suggestions', I shall be there as an intermediary."_

-IA 18:27

_"Meddling old..."_

-SH 18:27

_"Yes, well..."_

-IA 18:28

_"Do not forget, we have a 'meeting' with Moriarty tomorrow."_

-SH 18:30

_"Of course. How both you and he survived, I can never guess. Perhaps you are similarly stubborn in personality."_

-IA 18:31

_"Be outside 221B at 19:25. You will be picked up. I have relocated since our first meeting."_

-IA 18:50

_"I am across the city, in the middle of a case. I do not think I will make it back to 221B by the specified time."_

-SH 18:52

_"Well either make it there, or wait for Mycroft to contact you. You know he will. I just wanted to keep him happy and out of our hair as much as possible, but it's your problem now."_

-IA 18:54

_"On my way back to the flat. Do. Not. Contact. Mycroft."_

-SH 19:07

_"I wouldn't have to anyway. I prefer not to bother with him at all, of course."_

-IA 19:09

_"If he texts me, on your head be it."_

-SH 19:09

_"He may anyway, just to alert you of your ride, but I am not sure. Either way, not my problem."_

-IA 19:10

_"ETA to my flat is ten minutes."_

-SH 19:14

_"Just in time to be picked up. Your timing is impeccable."_

-IA 19:16

_"I know."_

-SH 19:16

_"Are you going to bring your riding crop, or will mine do?"_

-IA 19:24

_"Let's use yours; mine has been used on bodies."_

-SH 19:26

_"Kinky. Alright then."_

-IA 19:27

_"I am on my way, Irene."_

-SH 19:29

_"See you soon, then. Hope you are prepared."_

-IA 19:30

_"You should arrive soon. John is pulling up the drive right now. You should be right behind him."_

-IA 19:54


	3. Chapter 3

_"I'm alive. It was all a lie. Oh, and so is Sherlock. " _

-IA 16:17

_"I knew I couldn't trust you."_

-JW 16:51

_"Why ever not? I mean, Sherlock lied to you. About lying, about his death. I came clean; can you say the same about your beloved detective?"_

-IA 17:04

_"Don't try to make me question my loyalties. It won't work."_

-JW 17:06

_"Why don't you come to my manor? We might be able to remedy that."_

-IA 17:11

_"Sorry, but I'm afraid I just don't trust you, Ms. Adler."_

-JW 17:19

_"Your Sherlock has been telling me you mustn't know he is alive, but I came to you anyway. You deserve to know; I knew you'd want to know. Is that something an untrustworthy person would do?"_

-IA 17:26

_"I suppose not, but how do I know you're not just trying to win my trust?"_

-JW 17:35

_"You could betray me in a heartbeat."_

-JW 17:39

_"I may be trying to win your trust, but only for the goal of more... aquaintances. I don't have many loyal friends. I strive for them."_

-IA 17:39

_"Well, Ms. Adler, I'm still not convinced."_

-JW 17:50

_"Really? You, me, Sherlock. My manor at 20:00?"_

-IA 17:53

_"If I must."_

-JW 18:04

_"Wait, tonight?"_

-JW 18:05

_"Of course, John. When else?"_

-IA 18:06

_"Alright I'll see."_

-JW 18:16

_"As if you have a choice."_

-IA 18:18

_"Be outside your flat in Paddington in forty minutes."_

-IA 18:44

_"Very well."_

-JW 18:48

_"You wonderful man. No fuss, unlike Sherlock. Thank you. Makes Mycroft easier to appease."_

-IA 18:52

_"Is Anthea being hospitable? I'll see you soon. Hope you have prepared yourself for this... meeting."_

-IA 19:32

_"Well enough. Don't you worry."_

-JW 19:45

_"Oh, I'm not worried. The drive is just ahead. I see the car lights. Steel yourself. Sherlock will arrive directly after you."_

-IA 19:53

_"I expect a rather... interesting encounter."_

-JW 20:04


	4. Chapter 4

_"Come to Baker Street immediately, the Game is afoot."_

-SH 16:52

_"I am already here. Once again you are too late. Better step up your game."_

-JM 16:55

_"Hello again, Jim. Fancy talking to you again. You haven't found me yet."_

-SH 16:56

_"My dear 'friend', it won't be hard. We are the same after all."_

-JM 17:13

_"Let me get John and then it shall be very 'hard'."_

-SH 17:32

_"...Don't forget the riding crop."_

-JM 17:34

_"I have The Woman sitting in the next room drinking tea, I'm sure I won't forget."_

-SH 17:35


	5. Chapter 5

_"Has Irene texted you yet?"_

-XX 16:21

_"Yes."_

-JW 16:46

_"Well, Dr. Watson, she's lying. I did the postmortem myself."_

-XX 16:47

_"Is that so?"_

-JW 16:48

_"Yes."_

-XX 16:49

_"Then with whom might we be dealing?"_

-JW 16:50

_"I apologize; I promised Greg I wouldn't tell."_

-XX 16:52

_"And why wouldn't you tell me?"_

-JW 16:53

_"Because it is in the interest of national security."_

-XX 16:55

_"I see your point, but what are we going to do?"_

-JW 17:02

_"Nothing. You will not contact me any longer and I shall tell Ms. Adler to stop telling lies."_

-XX 17:06

_"I'm afraid I don't understand."_

-JW 17:07

_"This is not the number of Sherlock Holmes; try again later."_

-XX 17:08

_"Oh come on, Sherlock."_

-JW 17:09

_"I am not Sherlock, and if I were, I would ask you to please give it up until Ms. Adler is proven correct."_

-XX 17:10

_"Very well then. Do what you must, not-Sherlock."_

-JW 17:11


	6. Chapter 6

Irene sat in the lounge, dressed modestly, a rarity for her. She sat cross-legged between two men, both being statuesque at the moment. They stared at each other, emotionless. However, their eyes showed their true feelings.

These two men were Dr. John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. Had anyone walked in, they might have died of shock for, you see, one of these men should be dead.

Sherlock Holmes, three years previously, had, to the public, committed suicide by jumping off a building. To many of his fans and 'friends', his hand had been forced by Moriarty, and he jumped to save the people he cared for. But to Mycroft Holmes and Molly Hooper, he was well and alive. And now he'd shown himself to John Watson, his former flatmate, and Irene Adler, The Woman he'd been investigating before the fall.

John was not only his former flatmate, though. Throughout the brief year or so, they had become friends, even possibly more if one of then would have dared to make a move. Then Sherlock had 'died' before anything could come to fruitition, leaving a broken John Watson behind.

And now, under orders of Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's older brother, Irene had gathered the two mwn in her manor, where they sat unmovingly.

Finally, John stood and walked over to Sherlock, prompting Irene to stand as well. She followed his across the room to Sherlock, where john paused meditatively. Just as Irene believed John to be safe, or at least she though he'd not hurt Sherlock, he socked him in the jaw. Sherlock, having been perched at the edge of the sofa, was sent sprawling back against the cushions. John stepped away, shaking out his hand. His face was still stoic, but a single tear trailed down his face. Irene crouched over Sherlock to check his jaw, but Sherlock glared her away as he held his wounded face.

Then John spoke, ""How could you, Sherlock! You made me think you were dead! I fell apart, if you haven't noticed!" And Sherlock had. He'd observed the cane, the pronounced limp, the increased tremor. John hadn't shaven in a few days, but had a few small cuts from his last shave, likely from the tremor. John's eyes were dead, but when he saw Sherlock, they sparked hopefully.

His clothes were different, though. They were Sherlock's old things, a poor fit. Sentimental. Normally, Sherlock would have scoffed, but it gave him a warm feeling in his stomach. Before he could analyze and save it, the warmth flitted away, leaving Sherlock confused and frustrated.

"I love you!" John shouted. ""Even though you left me, lied to me, hurt me, broke me! I still love you, have always loved you; since the serial suicides case!" John sunk to the floor, hunched up and hugged his knees, hid his face. All Irene and Sherlock saw was John's body shaking with large, silent sobs. Sherlock was up in an instant, kneeling next to John, pulling the hurt man into his chest, rocking the two of them side to side comfortingly.

"I'm here; I'm alive," Sherlock said. this was new to him; love was the warmth. He loved John, too. Ever since John had surprised him. John was exciting, he was kind and he put up with all of Sherlock's oddities. "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

John woke to another miserable London day that would consist of him watching crap telly and drinking tea. But when he tried to get up, an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into the bed. John panicked, pulled away, and turned around to see Sherlock give him a sleepy glare.

"John, get back here. I want to sleep." John blinked owlishly, then the previous night came back to him.

_~FLASHBACK~_

When the car had dropped them off at 221B, Sherlock popped his collar, ducked his head, and hurried them to the door. John quickly unlocked it and ushered the consulting detective in. They had thought Mrs. Hudson to be asleep at this late hour, way past midnight. However, as they ascended the stairs, Sherlock in front of John, Mrs. Hudson came to the bottom step and called to John, "Would you and your friend like some tea?" Shelock, so emotionally exhausted that he wasn't thinking straight, and replied to her.

"That would be most wonderful, Mrs. Hudson."

Mrs. Hudson had gasped in shock and fainted forward, towards the stairs, John catching her just in time. When she'd came around, John and Sherlock were in bed, and Mrs. Hudson in her own one. Thinking it was all a fanciful dream, she drifted back off to sleep.

_~FLASHBACK~_

John grinned sheepishly and clambered back into bed with Sherlock, who snaked his arm around John's waist, pulling the ex-military doctor back to spoon him. John snuggled back into the embrace, smiling softly at the comfort it provided after all that had happened to the both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

John woke again, this time to an empty bed and hazy sunlight. The smell of bacon frying. permeated the flat. John smiled lazily as he stood, dressed in a robe, and went down to the kitchen. Sherlock was humming Clair de Lune as he cooked. Eggs and bacon were frying as the genius shoved bread into the toaster and poured water into the kettle.

A floorboard creaked unassumingly as John padded into the kitchen. Sherlock whirled around, pointing back up the stairs. "Go! I'm bringing you breakfast in bed." John started to protest, but Sherlock's stubborn look was no match for John's control. He smiled, nodded, and did as Sherlock said.

John snuggled back into his sheets as he waited, and sure enough, Sherlock arrived with a tray of food. John sat up against the headboard, pillows cushioning his back. Sherlock sat at his side and proceeded to feed John two eggs, four slices of toast, three pieces of bacon, and a cup or tea; milk, no sugar. John even got Sherlock to eat a slice of toast with jam.

The two men chatted about inconsequential things, not sure of how to bring up the evening prior. Sherlock watched John's eyes flickering between the detective's own eyes, and his lips. As they spoke, the conversation became hushed and both men scooted closer to each other.

Their discussion ended altogether when Sherlock reached out and grabbed John's neck, scrunching his fingers in the unkempt hair. John obviously had cut it himself, though not in a tilted his head to the side and closed the gap between their lips.

John's eyes snicked shut as he leaned into Sherlock's touch. John inhaled the smoky smooth scent clinging to Sherlock's face, his curls, his neck. John broke from the kiss, only to bury his face in Sherlock's gloriously long neck. He hesitantly kissed it, then flicked his tongue out to wet his lips, accidentally dragging it along Sherlock's neck. Sherlock let out a shocked moan and John smirked as he dragged it back in the opposite direction. Then John pulled away, leaving Sherlock to groan in disappointment.

"John!" Sherlock whinged. John scooted back to give them space, an apologetic look upon his face.

"Sherlock, we need to talk." He watched the genius sit up, a confused look placed rarely on his face.

"About what?"

"Us, Sherlock. I know you love me, and I love you, too. But is this just temporary? I've watched you. People bore you quickly..." John trailed off, nd, having had looked down, he looked back up at Sherlock, playing with his fingers. Sherlock was staring intensely at John, stormy mercury boring into dusky hazel.

"I love you, John. You." Sherlock sighed that sigh of his that meant 'you-are-so-oblivious'. "You are the least boring person I know, always surprising me when I least expect it. Sure, you can be predictable, but it is... comforting. Dependable. At least, three years ago, it was.

"At 07:30, you would wake up and lay in bed until 07:45. Then you would lazily get ready and shower, et al. At 08:15, you would come into the kitchen, complain about my experiments on the table. You would make coffee or tea; coffee if you had work, tea on a case, or if you needed to calm down. You would fry up an egg with toast and jam, or, if we had them, you would eat a jammy dodger. Then, at 08:45, you would go into the sitting room and watch telly. Crap telly, at that. After the episode ended, at 09:00, you would check for your wallet, mobile, etcetera, before leaving to get a taxi to the hospital. At lunch, you would go out to a café with a few co-workers, or Mycroft if he kidnapped you. After work, at 18:00, you would clock out and catch another taxi back here, where you'd arrive at 18:25. We'd spend the evening watching more crap telly, and you'd convince me to take a boring case, just to stop my whinging about the encroaching boredom. At 21:30, you would start puttering around, cleaning up. Then at 22:00, you headed for bed, only falling asleep at 22:30.

"John, I love you, and I will keep saying it until you fully understand. I will not leave again, not now that I know you love me, as well." Sherlock shook his head amusedly at John. "Now, then. Can we please go back to kissing?"


End file.
